1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope device which is integrated with a small display device and is suitable for portable use.
2. Description of Related Art
Endoscope devices widely used in the medical and industrial fields include an endoscope device having a display screen so that an operator can view an observation object image at hand while holding and operating the device.
For example, Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2005-237513 discloses an endoscope device having a display screen for displaying an observation image based on an image-capturing signal from image-capturing means, and including a display device rotatable about an axis intersecting with a longitudinal direction of a grasp portion of an operation portion.